A Bomb Scare In Concert The Rolling Stones Virginia, Charlottesville October, 6 2005 (Dustin Tudor Pitko Crossover)
Uh Oh! During The Band Introduction Mick Jagger With Presentation At Ronnie Wood And Thit It's KABOOM! Characters (Who's scared) #SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Mr. Krabs #My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Sunset Shimmer, Sci Twi, Timber Spruce, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity #Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter and Biskit Twins #Pat & Mat - Mat #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Snow White and The Dwarfs #Toy Story - Woody and Buzz Lightyear #Madagascar - Fossas #Toy Story - Sid Phillips and Hannah Phillips #The Pebble and The Penguin - Hubie and Rocko #Sabrina the Animated Series - Sabrina #Chicken Little - Chicken Little, Kirby, Abby Mallard and Master Runt of the Litter #Rio - Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Nico, Rafael, and Carla #The Cat in the Hat - Conrad, Sally and Cat #Monsters, Inc. - Sulley, Mike, Boo, Celia and Bile #Hotel Transylvania - Jonathan, Mavis, Dracula and Monsters #Stuart Little - Snowbell #Word Girl - Scoops #Raving Rabbids - Rabbids #Flushed Away - Roddy and Slug #Ice Age - Scrat and Sid #A Bug's Life - Flik, Heimlich, Francis, P.T. Flea, Hopper, Axel and Loco, Molt and Thumper #Skylanders Academy - Dark Spyro #Home on the Range - Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway #Teletubbies - Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po #Robots - Fender Pinwheeler #Over the Hedge - Forest Animals #Shrek - Donkey and Shrek #Cats & Dogs - Mr. Tinkles #WALL-E - WALL-E #Despicable Me - Minions, Gru and Agnes #Chicken Run - Chickens, Ginger, Rocky and Mrs. Tweedy #Finding Nemo - Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Darla, Destiny and Bailey #Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks And Brent McHale #Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy #Arthur - Arthur Read #Oggy and the Cockroaches - Oggy, Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Jack #Madagascar - Alex, King Julien and Mort #Back to the Barnyard - Otis, Pig, Peck, Bessy the Cow and Freddy #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Children #The Wild - Larry #The Lion King - Timon and Pumbaa #Coraline - Coraline Jones #Lilo & Stitch - Lilo Pelekai #Bubble Guppies - Gil #How to Train Your Dragon - Astrid #Meet The Robinsons - Carl The Robot #Pat & Stan - Pat #The Land Before Time - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike #Rolie Polie Olie - Olie Polie and Billy Bevel #Rugrats - Tommy Pickles, Phil Deville, Lil Deville and Chuckie Finster #Peanuts - Charlie Brown and Lucy van Pelt #Cars - Lightning McQueen and Tow Mater #Tom and Jerry - Tom, Jerry and Spike #Shark Tale - Worm, Oscar, Lenny, Ernie and Bernie #The Incredibles - Violet Parr #Goku vs. Everybody - Goku #How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) - The Grinch #The Wild Thornberrys - Dawrin #Sesame Street - Elmo #Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pie #Bee Movie - Barry Benson #Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day - Ben Kelly Alexander Emily Anthony And Trover #The Emoji Movie - Gene Meh, Reggie and Ronnie Ram Tech, Jailbreak and HI-5 #Inside Out - Fear #LazyTown - Robbie Rotten #The Road El To Dorado - Miguel and Tulio #Little Einsteins - Quincy and June #Bear in the Big Blue House - Ojo #The Backyardigans - Tasha, Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone #The Angry Birds Movie - Red, Bomb and Chuck #Dora the Explorer - Dora and Boots #Storks - Junior & Tulip #Blue's Clues - Tickety Tock #Kintoons - Janet, Paolo, Uga & Merle #Bob the Builder - Muck #Thomas & Friends - Thomas, Percy and Cranky #Super Wings - Jett #Up - Carl Fredricksen #Mulan - Fa Mulan Transcript: *A Bomb Scare In Concert The Rolling Stones Virginia, Charlottesville October, 6 2005 (Dustin Tudor Pitko Crossover)/Transcript Gallery *A Bomb Scare In Concert The Rolling Stones Virginia, Charlottesville October, 6 2005 (Dustin Tudor Pitko Crossover)/Gallery Video Category:Dustin Tudor Pitko Category:Crossovers